The boy who lived down under
by c.i.a94
Summary: After discovering the truth Dumbledore allows sirius to raise harry but only if it is away from wizarding britain. So sirius decides to move to australia. Strong language pre-hogwarts to hogwarts First ever fan fic reviews very welcome
1. Chapter 1

The pub was noisy with the cool outside air being driven away by the chatter and heat coming off the swarm of people inside. Groups of people laughed as they joked about their various costumes as men tried in vain to come up with witty pickup lines based on how a girl was dressed. After hearing an extremely distasteful line in regards to a woman's cat costume led to a man walking away with a large red hand print on his face and his drink running down his shirt a tall man sitting alone in a corner smiled and downed the last of his drink. He walked over to the woman in the cat costume and passed her a napkin.  
"Here, you have a mean slap but you also got some of his drink on you" his voice was deep and rich. The woman glared at him and snatched the offered napkin out of his hand and began dapping at the wet spots. The man held his hands up defensively.  
"I wasn't going to say anything you just looked like you needed a napkin" He laughed as he spoke pushing his long dark hair away from his grey eyes. "I'll leave you be. Unless you want a drink to replace the one you knocked over?" He cocked an eyebrow and gave a smirk.  
"Fine, But it's just a drink. Although it is better than his attempt" She spat out her words and jerked her head in the direction of the man who was now being laughed at by his friends.  
"I don't think there is much worse than what he tried. "  
She laughed allowing her features to soften just slightly.  
"My names Darcy, and I'll have a gin and tonic with lime"  
"Sirius Black pleasure to meet you and I'll just go get it."

"No way he actually said that?" Sirius' laugh came out short almost like a bark as he brushed the hair out of his now hazy eyes.  
"Oh yes he did and then proceeded to boast about his member. Of course when I pulled down his pants in the middle of the club it was revealed it was an extreme exaggeration" Darcy's hand rested on Sirius' the pub was beginning to dwindle as people either moved on to the next venue or wandered home either alone or with company. Sirius looked into Darcy's piercing blue eyes and gave a drunken but genuine smile. Just as he was about to lean in for a kiss a sudden jolt of ice ran down his spine and throughout his nerves expelling the drunken euphoria within him and replacing it with an overwhelming amount of dread. Darcy looked at him concerned making him realise his feelings were showing on his face.  
"is something wrong?" she asked. Sirius stood and pulled his long coat over his arms.  
"I'm sorry it's just I got a really bad feeling and I have some friends that I have been worried about and feel I need to check on them." His words ran together as he stammered out the words "but I have had a really nice time and if you'd be okay with it I was wondering if I could get your number?" Darcy had a look of disappointment but smiled and wrote out her number.  
"I could come with you if you like?" she asked a hopeful smile on her face  
"I'm sorry they don't exactly live in a great area. Thanks though here is some money for cab." Sirius handed her a 50-pound note. "I hope to see you again" He kissed her on the cheek and ran out the door bumping into several heavily inebriated patrons who yelled obscenities after him. Darcy finished her drink and walked outside only to find no trace of him and hailed a cab.

"Fuck fuck fuck no no no" Sirius searched Peters house only to find no trace of him and personal effects and clothing missing. "That little shit I will tear him apart" Sirius ran into the backyard and apparated to Godrics hollow.  
The sight before him was devastating. The house was in ruins with the door blown open. Sirius' vision tunnelled as he walked towards the door. He could see a foot within the doorway and as he staggered forwards he saw the still corpse of his best friend. Sirius let out a howl that would make a werewolf feel sympathetic. It was a howl of pain, loss, sorrow and devastation. He walked up the stairs and towards the room that had been most damaged, He realised that it was Harry's nursery. Flinging open the door the animagus discovered a half giant lifting a crying child from a cot and trying to calm him while the boys' mother lay dead not two metres away.  
"oh god no lily." Sirius' voice was heavy and crackled as he felt his throat close as he choked back tears. Hagrid turned to the voice lifting the enormous crossbow and pointing it at Sirius who now knelt next to Lily's still warm body. Upon seeing who it was the giant holstered his crossbow and walked over placing a hand on Sirius' shoulder  
"Ther, Ther Sirius. I know it must hurt you more than anyone. But take solace in the fact harry made it. God only knows how. It were him, You-know-who." Hagrid's' grizzly face was wet with tears and fear.  
"Give him to me Hagrid I'm his godfather I'll take him" Sirius' throat ached as he said the words.  
"Sorry lad, I've orders to take him to Dumbledore. Bout to leave now, get the lad away from…this" Hagrid lifted Sirius up and put an arm around him and led him down the stairs.  
"Hagrid I'll… I'll come with you. We can take my bike. You can drive and I'll hold harry in the sidecar." A gentle smile appeared on the giants' face.  
"Alright then. I'm sure ol Dumbledore will want to speak to you."  
Sirius pulled the shrunken bike from his coat pocket and expanded it before hitting the buttons to extend it to Hagrid's size and release the side car. Sirius crawled in and cradled harry in his arms who merely looked up at his godfather and cooed "pafoo" before nestling in and falling asleep. Hagrid roared the bike into life

The extraordinarily normal residents of privet drive little whinging were blissfully unaware of the tall bearded man and the woman who had recently been a cat currently occupying their street. They remained in their perfectly average sleep when a large motorcycle roared over the treetops carrying a shockingly abnormal sized man as well as a foolishly dressed young man carrying an infant. Nevertheless, Albus Dumbledore smiled lightly as he saw Hagrid only to frown and draw his wand when he saw the unexpected passenger. Minerva McGonagall saw the movement and followed suit.  
"Sirius" Dumbledore's voice was commanding and seemed to push all noise out of the area. "I did not expect to see you hear. In fact, I thought I would never see you again." Dumbledore wore a scowl that was terrifying to see on an otherwise grandfatherly face.  
"What why?" Sirius had now added confusion to his nag of emotions before clarity dawned upon him. "Of course, we told you I was going to be the secret keeper. Before you do anything let me just hand Harry and my wand to Hagrid." Sirius made a slow and deliberate movement of pulling out his wand and handing it to Hagrid who embraced the tiny child with a surprising delicacy. "Albus I swear it wasn't me. We realised I was obvious and thought peter would be a better choice. He is the one who did this. Look into my mind feed me veritaserum hell mainline it directly into fucking my veins and the answer will always be the same. I could never do this to James or Lily, let alone deprive harry of his parents." Sirius looked at the old wizard despondent and broken.  
"Language Mr Black" Admonished his former head of house quietly causing a small smile to appear on both Sirius and Dumbledore's face.  
"The fact you were willing to hand over your wand and harry to ensure that he would not be harmed should I have detained you proves more to me than any potion. I am sorry my boy for your loss. For all our loss. We will of course clear everything but for now we must give harry to his family" Dumbledore placed his hand on Sirius' shoulder meeting his gaze with twinkling blue eyes. Dumbledore of course believed Sirius but a touch of legelimancy was not unwarranted.  
"What do you mean headmaster? Lily and James wanted me to take care of harry. What do you mean family?" Sirius had a look of horror on his face.  
"Lily's sister petunia should raise the boy, away from the wizarding world and any threats or pressures that would be put upon him." The reply was solemn and grave. "It would also allow for a great protection with the blood bond between lily and her sister."  
"No no Professor you don't understand! Petunia hates magic, she refuses to acknowledge it and her only message in regards to harry was that she hoped it wouldn't be a freak like… like his parents" Sirius found it difficult to say the names of his two dead friends. "Please let me take him. I will take him far away and make sure he is comfortable with who he is and is happy. Please Albus, I've already lost most of my world today. Don't make me lose it all" Sirius' grey eyes had tears flowing freely, tears that he had been holding back all night. In an uncharacteristic display of emotion McGonagall wrapped him in her arms and let him cry into her shoulder.  
"He is right Albus" her Scottish burr soft and caring "I've heard lily speak of her sister and have witnessed them in the past. He will not be treated well here. He will be hated. You always say love is more important than anything. It's time to show it." She patted the back of Sirius' head while Dumbledore pondered what he had heard. He walked over to Hagrid who had been listening intently while swaying with young harry in his arms. Looking at the child who was so sweetly sleeping Dumbledore sighed.  
"Very well. I feel you both may be right. But tell me before we sort out any particulars, where do you plan on taking him if you can't stay in Britain." Sirius' head snapped around as he rose from McGonagall's comfort.  
"Well I suppose somewhere that has similarities to Britain such as language. Somewhere friendly and good and away from all this." Sirius bowed his head for a few seconds while in thought before an idea occurred to him "How about Australia?"


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so I will just say some things here so that it doesn't have to be reiterated later on. 1. This harry will swear quite a bit even at a young age the reason for this is that amongst people I know a lot of us were swearing at 11. That being said it will be used in the way I use it rather than the way a lot of my mates decide fuck is an acceptable replacement for every second word rather it will be used quite casually but no so much so that it becomes over abundant.  
2: I don't really know what life was like in the 80s as I was born in 94 but I'm going to try to keep it close to right. I'll look some stuff up but really it's gonna be like my liver loose and a bit broken.  
3\. This will not be regular in either chapter length or in posting. I have ideas of how things will go as it will pretty much follow the books in a general sense but will vary a lot at the same time some chapters could be quite chunky and at the start I might be once a week but quite short as it's the establishing but later as I get into uni instead of smashing it out in one night I might work on it over a bit longer allowing for larger but later chapters.  
4\. No bloody pairings until at least 4th year and those may not be set in stone as I hate soul bonds and 11-year old's falling in love  
Well that's pretty much it. Also if anyone can come up with a better title please let me know.

"So Australia Sirius?" Frank Longbottom stood in his dark dress robes outside the church in Godrics hollow. He and Sirius stood next to the fence surrounding the church both enjoying a cigarette the collars turned against the cold. People were filing out of the church still having paid their respects to the potters. It was a small event with only those who knew Lily and James personally having been invited. Anyone else was permitted to attend the ministry hosted memorial service. Just a few feet away from the two men Neville and Harry sat on the ground playing happily oblivious to the grief that even the weather was displaying. The sky was dark and grey despite it only being 1pm. The wind came from the north bitter and brisk, ruffling robes and tousling hair.  
"Yea I know." Sirius exhaled a large cloud of smoke as he sighed. "It's not safe here for harry or me really. I fought and he killed Voldemort. Anyone who wasn't caught would like come after us. He is still going to go to Hogwarts but until then he needs to be away from all this."  
"yea but why Australia? Why not France or America?" Frank asked before flicking out is wand to remove a clump of dirt from Neville's hand that was headed straight for his mouth. Sirius laughed before taking another drag.  
"Well, France is still too close and a lot of the death eaters were the kind to have homes on the continent. As for America I refuse to live in a country that spells colour without a u" Frank laughed loudly at this gaining a few glares from other mourners however upon realising who it was that was laughing the expressions softened. "And Australia has next to no pureblood prejudice they had a muggleborn prime minister 80 years before us. It's safer and happier. Also the girls are hot and they love a drink" Sirius smirked at the last line while frank shook his head. A tall mousey haired man came walking over to them from the church. He held his hand out and frank threw him the packet of cigarettes. The man lit one and raised his solemn face to the sky.  
"Fuck today hmm?" He sighed thin streams of smoke escaping his mouth and nostrils glancing across the scars  
"Oi watch the language around the boys moony." Sirius admonished him smiling slightly at the language of the usually reserved werewolf. Remus' smile was bittersweet.  
"I don't get how you two can even laugh on a day like today" His words were soft with only a trace of bitterness. Sirius pulled him into a hug while frank patted him on the back.  
"we need to stay strong to help others. Also we have the boys to take care of and wouldn't do well for them to see us cry" frank said with a sad smile as he squashed the butt of his smoke with his boot. Remus broke from the hug his eyes red and glistening.  
"How is harry doing?" He asked Sirius  
"Go see for yourself" Remus walked over to the two boys the black haired one happily exclaiming MOOEY! When he saw Remus and laughing loudly as he was picked up and lifted into the air.  
"He seems to be okay I suppose. The innocence of youth I guess. I'll be allowed to come see him in Australia right? And you of course." He asked Sirius a concerned expression on his face.  
"Of course you will you twat. As often as you like. Christmas, Easter, his birthday, mine, yours and any other time. I mean they have summer around Christmas time there so it will be great. I'm gonna learn how to surf just so I can teach him." Sirius gave a broad smile at his godson who was happily playing with Remus' hair.  
"A good attitude to have young mister black." Dumbledore came striding towards them stumbling slightly as Neville grabbed onto his robes. He chuckled softly as the others laughed. Frank picked up Neville rebuking him very slightly not to grab. "Oh he is quite alright mister Longbottom, of course it would have been embarrassing if rather than being defeated by Grindelwald or Voldemort I was instead vanquished at the hands of a 1-year-old grabbing my robes." His eyes twinkled as he looked at the two young boys. "I wonder if they get along so well due to the relationship of their parents, their possibility of fate and destiny or simply because they are just happy infants." He looked genuinely interested in his question before his thoughts were interrupted by Sirius.  
"All of the arrangements have been sorted headmaster?" Sirius asked  
"Yes my dear boy I spoke with the Australian minister for magic as well as the local representative of the area you will be moving to. They will happily welcome you and the need for extreme secrecy will not be needed as while people will have an idea of who harry potter is Voldemort was never a threat to them like he was to us. Of course that didn't stop them from assisting us." He smiled at the thought of how the Australians had assisted in the war. "You will be moving to a nice quiet area where there is a small but reasonable wizarding population as well as a sizeable muggle one. Of course they call them 'muggos'" He chuckled at that  
"That's amazing professor. But you said the local representative, what does that mean?" Remus asked as he was placing harry back down with Neville both of whom began playing with Dumbledore's robes.  
"Well the Australians have a system very similar to their and indeed our muggle governments. They elect an official to represent them in their version of the Wizengamot. Being they are a far younger nation they did not have any of the gentry that we possessed. Instead they have representatives for large populations and they form a government. It makes quite a good system actually. They even have parties that form the government in power." The others nodded in agreement. The Wizengamot was filled with individuals looking out for themselves rather than for the good of wizarding kind. If there was a chance they could be removed they would definitely be more in tune with the wizarding majority.  
Sirius smiled brightly at the thought of getting away from the heavily pure-blooded parliament that ruled the British wizarding society. "So when are we set to leave?" he asked.  
"2 days. I know it is short notice but I feel time is of the essence. I will of course set up an international mailing system for you to save the owls the flight. Frank, Remus I assume you would like to help him move?" His smile almost seemed to say that he knew something. The two men however simply nodded. At this Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "Excellent well if you would be so kind as to remove the children trying to climb my robe I think we can move on" Sirius and frank removed the climbing children who were clinging with a strength that they would discover was similar to that of a koala.


End file.
